


Shattered Glass and Rotten Feathers

by TheAzureFox



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, This Is Also A Character Study of Shido and Sofia, at least after analyzing the show it does, except I talk about the beginning and end of this relationship, hey i will die for this rarepair, it makes much more sense then you might think, that follows canon timeline mostly, this is a slowburn fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: In which a girl made of glass and a boy made of feathers fall in love.(Sofia/Shido. Semi-canon AU slowburn)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who reads this: Shido/Sofia seems like a really fucking weird pairing (and it is, especially if you refer to the season 1 versions of them) but FCBF 100 has really made me fall for this pairing. 
> 
> In FCBF 100, you can really see a lot of the development between Sofia and Shido that gradually builds up over time. Sofia is pretty mean to him in the beginning of the second season (electrocution by Ikazuchi, anyone?) and Shido is not really someone she considers of importance (as per season 1 shenanigans) but over time they really??? Care about each other and are soft for each other?? Sofia especially??
> 
> Lol I'm willing to go on a long tangent w/ episodic proof of why I think this pairing could potentially be a thing if anything asks. I'm not gonna spam the author's notes with all the gazillion reasons why this pairing is tangible but just know this (along with Tasuku/Gao, recently Gao/Noboru, and Ranma/Yuga) is truly one of the few pairings that I think has potential for end-game material.

They first meet in the midst of the Gaen Financial Group Headquarters.

Sofia has come on Kyoya’s request, attending a “party” meant to celebrate the foundation of Disaster. She has no interest in fancy parties or lavish buildings draped in tapestries, but she comes anyways. She has promised to serve Kyoya Gaen and, as it is under his request to do so, she shows up without complaint.

“Ah, Sofia,” Kyoya greets her like he would an old friend, voice merry with livelihood. A smile on his face, the boy leads her inside a room barren of any flavorful eccentrics. A table and eight chairs sit inside its grasp, a large piano accompanying the only seat large enough to resemble a throne. Kyoya takes his seat upon it, beckoning her to do the same on another chair. She does so, noticing that only six out of the eight chairs are occupied beyond her own.

Kyoya introduces her to each of the six, one at a time, and each with an amiable voice that suggests he thinks highly of them.

He gestures to Gremlin first. The red-haired boy glances at her, gives a dip of his head, and then looks to the cards splayed in his hands. Sofia can automatically recognize him as a deck-builder, noting the toolbox of cards pressing against his right foot.

Rouga is next. The boy is full of arrogance, glaring at Sofia as if she has no right to be there. She returns his look with a cold stare, earning themselves a staring competition that is broken off by Kyoya’s chuckling insistence for them to “get along”. Rouga curls his lips at her before turning his attention to Kyoya like a child wanting to be praised for acting good again.

After them comes Elf, Kyoya’s legal guardian whose purpose is to pull the strings that Kyoya himself cannot. “Because I’m a child,” Kyoya says with the pride of a thirteen year old, “I cannot do as I please. But, if I give Elf legal authority to act as the leader within the Gaen Financial Group, it makes things a lot smoother for me”. Sofia nods along at the explanation, finding disgust rolling on her skin as the man makes a flattering comment about her outfit. Elf chuckles at her icy stare and simply beckons Kyoya on with introductions, not at all unnerved by the wrath of an eleven year old.

Fourth is Terumi. The girl meets Sofia’s gaze with something between jealousy and annoyance. The intent behind such a malicious aura doesn’t become clear to Sofia until she spots Terumi staring at Kyoya with red cheeks. Sofia’s gaze is pulled to her, eyebrows furrowing just the slightest bit. Her curiosity has her wanting to study the girl, to see why her aloof attitude melts in the fact of Kyoya’s gaze because Sofia certainly doesn’t understand the reason why. Whenever Kyoya’s gaze turns to her, all Sofia feels is the need to straighten her back and fulfill any obligation her master has without hesitation. It is her duty – _all_ of their duties – to obey Kyoya. And, Sofia greatly dislikes how Terumi seems to think her destiny is something other.

Davide is introduced to Sofia next and, as if by instinct, she curls her lips at him. The boy leers, hands tucked into his pockets, left leg crossed over his right, and with not a shred of decency is to be found in the way he carries himself. Sofia’s not sure how Kyoya picks the followers he deems as “friends” but, clearly, his criteria is a little too loose. This man is all tricks and lies, a bag of empty words and sentences of deceit. Sofia is skilled enough to notice the way calculations run through his mind, is quick to see the way he pulls out a card as if he’s ready to summon it to his aid.

“Now then,” Kyoya continues, never relenting in his smile, “the last of our members won’t be here until much later, but I want you to keep in mind that he is very important to our operations. I know you all don’t like to work among new faces, but I want to remind you that we are all friends here. Whoever I choose I choose for a reason. You are all important to me, all very talented, and I want you all to get along. In the years to come, your friendship to each other will be just as important as your friendship with me.”

The last line has Sofia blinking. She half thinks it’s a joke with the way he says it but she quickly sees that he’s serious. Kyoya’s face, wearing that never-ending smile, has taken on shades of warning. A dark gleam fastens itself to his eyes, applying an invisible pressure upon them that has Sofia digging her nails into the skirt of her dress.

Friends? With _these_ people? Sofia doesn’t have friends, doesn’t _want_ any. All she wants to do is serve Kyoya, to be at his side and do as he wishes. She doesn’t care for anything else or anyone else. She signed herself up for this job and she was going to prove she could handle it, regardless of whether or not she thought the rest of Kyoya’s followers were outright worthless.

A door clicks open and there’s a moment of surprise from her master’s face. Kyoya stands up, smiling at the newcomer who stands behind Sofia’s back.

“Ah, Magoroku Shido. Welcome to my lair. We’re happy to have you here.”

There’s a whirl of surprise from the members in the room. Sofia herself feels agitation burning in her body, whirling around to glimpse the son of the Buddy Police Commissioner.

And, what a _disappointment_ he is. Despite being the son of one of their supposed enemies, the boy is not at all as impressive as his father. Dressed in a outfit mimicking that of Magoroku Sueroku, he looks pretty much as stupid as one can come.

However, as Kyoya reaches a hand out in offer, Sofia picks up on an undercurrent of something…different. There’s shades of malice in Shido’s posture, a writhing feeling of cruelty that exudes from him like a horrifying stench.

What was it Kyoya had said? Whoever he chooses he chooses for a reason?

“This is Sofia,” Kyoya says, going through yet another round of introductions. Shido peers at her in curiosity, his gaze not revealing anything other than a smile.

Sofia eyes him warily.

“My name is Shido,” he says, cutting off Kyoya from introducing the next member in his following.

Sofia doesn’t blink, her stoic expression vaguely shifting to one of annoyance. “And? Master Kyoya has said your name already. You don’t need to repeat it.”

He stares at her, his face clearly aghast at her audacity to mock him. Sofia earns herself a couple of snickers from their audience members, and the boy whirls around to glare at them, unamused by the scene he himself has caused. He opens his mouth to say something, but Kyoya starts speaking again and the room folds into silence.

Kyoya finishes his rounds of introductions and, at long last, Shido is pulled to a seat. More specifically, to a seat beside Sofia. She makes no move to acknowledge him, however, her eyes following Kyoya’s every gesture.

“Welcome all,” the white-haired boy says with a flourish of his hands, “to Disaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for this to be a slowburn fanfic that will make also double as a way for me to wrap up most of the plot holes that the original two seasons have left behind. Noticeably, in regards to Disaster, Sofia and Shido. 
> 
> One such plot hole I'll address: Why Sofia and Rouga were serving under Shido in the first arc of the first season and being obedient to him when they clearly don't respect him. Answer? Punishment.
> 
> I'll be pointing out said plot holes and my bandaid applications when they come around. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is pretty much done as well and it will show Shido's PoV. Expect to see a lot of swinging between our two main characters as they go through canonical and not-so-canonical timelines.


	2. Chapter 2

Shido knows what it’s like to be the son of the notorious Buddy Police Commissioner. He knows what it’s like to be stared at, whispered about, fawned over. He’s attended many banquets at his father’s side and has earned notoriety as the commissioner’s son. Most feared him because they feared his father’s power, treating him as superior despite his pitiful age.

And, Shido enjoyed that. He enjoyed the feeling of control he held whenever he was in the presence of someone who knew him and he enjoyed the way they succumbed to his demands like puppets. He was powerful, at the top of the world and, while, yes, most of his power was due to his father’s influence, Shido knew he’d soon control enough strength to provoke fear regardless of whether or not his father was around.

“Welcome all,” his master says, a perfect smile on his face as he ushers his followers into a moment of awed silence, “to Disaster.”

Kyoya Gaen is as impressive as Shido’s father has told him. Heir to the Gaen Financial Group – a firm with investments in only the most profitable of institutions – he acted like the forthcoming leader he was. There was an unsaid charisma about the boy, a way with words that made anyone with even the slightest hint of ruffled feathers bow their heads to him. Shido found himself pulled into the boy’s allure without a moment to find room for doubt, caught up in the way Kyoya’s gaze met his as if he was something special.

And, Shido _was_ special. One day, he’d grow up to take over his father’s mantle. One day, he’d have loyal subjects kissing his feet and begging for his hand. One day, he’d be at the top of the world, his every word held onto like a cliff ledge. He’d be able to do whatever he wanted, be able to parade the streets with a crowd of admirers at his side and watch as those around him cowered at his might.

Even as he sat in the midst of people his own age (and younger!) who treated him with disrespect ( _he stares daggers at the white-haired girl beside him_ ) he knew he’d come out on top. And, why wouldn’t he? Shido was smart and resourceful and, if he wanted to, he could easily wipe the floor with these wannabe criminals! There was nothing he couldn’t do, nothing he couldn’t take-!

Kyoya’s eyes land on him again and all thoughts of inevitable victory flicker from his mind. He’s drawn into instant submission, caught like a deer in bright headlights. Shido stiffens, awaiting the boy to speak.

“Shido,” he says, speaking his name with careless merry, “do you have a Buddy yet?”

“N-No,” he says, his stutter earning him a smirk from the boy known as Rouga.

“Would you like a Buddy?”

Kyoya words it like it’s a choice, but it isn’t one. In the older boy’s hands is the card of a Buddy Monster from a world Shido’s never seen before. Kyoya hands it to him, beckoning his hands into clasping the card. Shido obeys without fail, his fingers curling into the card’s surface. On it, the depiction of a grim reaper-esque creature in a tattered scarf stares back, its form impressive to behold.

Kyoya continues to step around the circumference of the room, his gaze flicking around to different things as he speaks. “While under Disaster, you will be in the care of Buddies I have purposely selected for you. These Buddies have sworn allegiance to me and, as such, will benefit you all. Each one of them will have to be built into decks you will get to use. Don’t worry about the organization of your decks: Gremlin will take care of them without fail.” Kyoya’s gaze falls to the red-haired boy and he responds with a nod.

He continues on. “From here on out, I expect you to practice with those decks until you’re capable of beating anyone and anything. I suggest you practice with each other if you want to improve. After all, knowing each other’s decks will not only improve your strategy but your progress as a Buddyfighter as well.” He stops, arms behind his back, to stare at the entirety of his audience with a smile. “Do I make myself clear?”

Shido finds himself nodding alongside the others, unable to say a word. Then, from beside him, a girl’s voice of polished cold speaks.

“I don’t plan on practicing with anyone. I can handle my deck on my own.”

There’s somewhat an air of surprise in the room, a murmur that has each member somewhere between scoffing and a roll of the eyes towards Sofia.

“Same here,” Rouga speaks with lips curled.

Terumi tosses her head into the air, high-pitched voice hissing: “I can’t stand being in the same room as any of these chumps!”

“I can do just fine on my own,” Davide says in a hum of agreement. “I’m stronger than the lot of you, anyways.”

“Not without a good deck you aren’t,” Gremlin mutters, earning himself a nasty look from Davide in the process.

“Boys, boys,” Elf peers at Sofia and Terumi, “and girls. Don’t you fight your pretty little heads off. We’re all friends here, aren’t we?”

“As if!” Shido finds himself crossing his arms. “None of these incompetent fools are my friends!” He huffs. “I can do so much better than all of you combined!”

Everyone aside from Elf and Kyoya turns to glare at him, gazes burning him to the ground. He holds up his hands, offering a nervous smile, when Kyoya speaks again.

“Fair enough. I have no qualms if none of you wish to spar each other. However, I must warn you that I all expect progress from you regardless. If I do not see proficient use of the decks that are to be given to you, consider yourselves delegated to duties more unsatisfactory than you might like.”

There’s a silence. Shido fidgets, knowing the meaning of those words. But, he has no reason to worry. Staring at the card in his hand, he _knows_ he’ll be fine on his own. After all, with his Buddy at this side, what can _possibly_ go wrong? He has Kyoya’s trust and respect, has a guaranteed trip to power dangled before him. Serving under Kyoya would gain him powerful political allies, especially if they seemed as influential as suit-wearing Rouga Aragami.

“With that said, I have no missions to give you all at this moment.” Kyoya looks at them all. “Feel free to do as you wish for now.”

The girl to Shido’s right – Sofia – looks at Kyoya with something like annoyance. “And when should we expect to be called back to your side?”

“I will send a messenger when the time comes.” Kyoya gives a smile that makes the room feel warm and fuzzy. “Fret not. I will know how to find you all.”

The meeting concludes with those final words. Shido jumps to his feet, stretching and giving up a yawn.

“Shido.” He peers up to see Kyoya approaching him. “A word, if I may?”

“Sure.”

“I want you to give a message to your father,” the older boy pulls an envelope from a pocket in his pants. “Please deliver it to him yourself.”

“Right, of course. Leave it to me!”

Shido takes the envelope into his hands, feels its papery complexion and then holds back the smile on his face. Already, Kyoya is entrusting him with something important, a task only he can do! He beams with the knowledge, tucking the letter into his sleeve.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kyoya nods in approval. “Be sure to practice with your Buddy too, while you’re at it. Gallows is a strong companion, but it is wild and hard to tame. Gain its respect, and you will find yourself a powerful ally.”

He looks down at the card, unable to keep the stars shining in his eyes as he clutches the card close and grins at his master. Kyoya is looking at him with those amber eyes of his, soft and kind and yet somehow overpowering all at once. Shido loses himself in Kyoya’s gaze for a second, a minute, before he realizes his staring has earned him the ire of his peers and he straightens immediately.

“Y-Yes. Thank you!”

“No need to thank me,” Kyoya holds up a hand, smiling a smile that makes Shido feel warm inside. “As my friend, it is only proper I trust you with something so important as this. Doesn’t that feel great?”

Shido nods, unable to speak. He doesn’t know what it is about Kyoya Gaen that makes him feel like he’s lost in a world of stars and nebulas but, he decides, he likes it. Kyoya looks at him as if he’s someone who’s to be of importance, as if Shido’s going to rise to the top and stand at Kyoya’s side with the populace of Cho-Tokyo eating out of his hand.

“I won’t disappoint you, my master,” Shido says with a puff of his chest and a hand over his heart.

Kyoya laughs a polite laugh, one that lends nothing more than an air of gentle amusement, and Shido is then dismissed. The boy holds his head high when he notices the stares of the others, leering at them. Terumi and Rouga are glaring at him, lips curled, and the girl with the white hair - Sofia, if he remembers correctly - is flashing him a look so cold that he swears he might freeze in place from her gaze alone.

Feeling his confidence waver, he tucks his Buddy into the breast pocket of his uniform and escapes the party room with a giddy grin on his face.

Already, standing in hallways gilded with tapestries of luxury, Shido can see his future unfolding before him. Becoming Kyoya Gaen’s servant is only one step in his plot. The next is to be obedient, to be useful and resourceful and earn Kyoya's respect. Then, when Kyoya stands atop a throne of shining gold, Shido will be at his side with the world under his feet.  

And, oh, what a wonderful feeling that will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while brainstorming my interpretation of Shido’s character in accordance to filling out plot holes, I’ve decided upon showing a Shido that is competent + cunning and yet is still the cowardly goofball we know and love throughout the entirety of canon. 
> 
> My reasoning for this is that, while Shido is prominently shown as a sniveling underling, the show during its early days made a point to show that Shido is both cowardly AND smart. He's a competent mastermind when he wants to be (scarily so with how he blackmailed Noboru and cornered Genma during the ABC Cup arc) and I decided to reflect more of that here. So, while Shido will still play the part of comedy relief (as per canon's suggestion), he'll also be given a little more credit than the show gives him.
> 
> As for plot band-aids:
> 
> -The letter that Kyoya gives to Shido's father will play a part in the next chapter. I'll explain it more then.
> 
> -Kyoya wanting the Disaster members to practice with their decks is a band-aid I’ll come back to later. And, yes, it does relate to the “punishment” I mentioned last chapter. Regardless, I think it’s realistic that Kyoya, upon giving everyone new decks, wants his “friends” to practice with them in order to prove themselves as competent Buddyfighters. Remember, this dude basically has everything planned up all the way to the Gaen Cup at the end of Season 1. He KNOWS he’s going to be needing skilled Buddyfighters to accomplish his goals, after all, and what better way to get his Disaster minions up to speed than by threatening punishment?
> 
> -Shido is basically on Kyoya’s side because he wants a free trip to the top (minus the fact he has to be an evil minion for a bit). It’s always struck me as weird how Shido’s blindly loyal to Kyoya without a motivating factor to do so (especially when he chooses to be abused by Ikazuchi via electrocution when he could’ve have said “nope” and walked out on Kyoya at any time) so I slapped a motivation onto him that makes sense. Namely, he sees Kyoya as a way to get power and so will follow him like a puppy in order to get what he wants. 
> 
> -In the same vein of thought, I like to think that everyone has joined Kyoya either because they feel like he can give them something that they lack (e.g. Shido) or because the look up to him (e.g. Terumi and Rouga). Kyoya strikes me as very manipulative and capable of telling people of what they want to hear in order to get them on his side. So, that will reflect here with all the Disaster members. This also means I've given Sofia a more concrete reason to be by Kyoya's side then "just because he's my master".


End file.
